


Sweep Me Up

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Domestic, M/M, Panties, Roleplay, Sehun in a maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Jongin has been stressed out because of work lately. Sehun decides the best course of action is to put on a maid outfit for him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Sweep Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #321 for EXO Bakery🍪

Sehun hopes this is a good idea.

While he and Jongin have their fair share of kinks, they have never really done anything like this. The closest Sehun had gotten to dressing up for Jongin was when he put on one of Jongin’s dress shirts and got fucked in it. He's never actually ordered something from a _sex shop_ before.

Jongin’s recent promotion at the office meant that he had to work longer hours and take on more responsibilities. Sehun is proud of Jongin for getting the recognition he deserves, but he also worries that his husband may be overworking himself. Jongin is nothing short of a perfectionist in most aspects of his life, so Sehun knows that he wouldn’t dare step out of the office unless everything is in order. It’s good for his company, but Sehun can’t help but fret over him.

Jongin is only human, and as hard as he tries, he can’t fix every single problem in their department. Sehun can’t count the number of times Jongin had come to bed late in the past few weeks. It’s been a while since they’ve even done anything more than make out and dry hump each other in the morning. Jongin had been too tired to do anything beyond those.

As much as Jongin doesn't want to admit it, he is in need of a stress relief— a relief Sehun is more than happy to provide through sex.

Crossdressing is one of the things they had been meaning to try in the bedroom for a while now, because it would just be a waste to not see Sehun's legs and ass in a cute skirts and panties. Sehun had been planning to do it for a special occasion, maybe for Valentine’s Day or their anniversary, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

It had taken him a while to decide which outfit he should get. It was a difficult decision choosing between the pink princess lingerie set and the sexy maid outfit, but he eventually decided on the maid ensemble.

Is there anything better than coming home to a clean house and a sexy husband waiting to be fucked? Sehun doesn't think so. Besides, the pink princess lingerie set could wait for another time; his goal is to make Jongin feel good after all. What better way to do that than by serving him dressed like a French maid?

Sure, he could have just cleaned up and cooked a meal, but he's not particularly good at cleaning nor cooking. Jongin deserves only the best; not just the bare minimum.

Which brings Sehun to where he is now: checking himself out through the bathroom mirror, spinning around and playfully bending over to fully appreciate the way his ass looks in a skirt.

The outfit is actually comfortable— it's nowhere near as itchy as Sehun expected it to be, and it does show off all his assets very well. The black and white corset cinches in the curves of his waist, making it look even daintier than it already is. The ruffled skirt is short and tight; it ends at the swell of his ass, long enough to cover the panties he's wearing underneath. If those aren’t enticing enough, he's even wearing a pair of sheer white thigh highs, coupled with black heels that elongate his legs and make him even taller.

Sehun looks like a walking wet dream if he does say so himself. He would probably fuck himself if that was possible. Jongin would like that— the only thing better than one Sehun is two Sehuns.

Happy and maybe just a little bit hard in his panties, Sehun saunters out of the bathroom. He still has a lot of work to do before Jongin gets home.

🧹

The thing about getting Jongin aroused, Sehun thinks, is that he doesn’t know if he’s achieved it until he sees Jongin’s reaction.

He looks and feels good in the outfit, but there's still a chance that Jongin won't think so. Shit, what if he doesn't like it? Sehun wouldn't know what to do of himself if he doesn't get the reaction he’s expecting.

The insecure part of himself considers scampering to the bathroom and getting changed before Jongin gets home and sees him.

He's posed on their bed, sitting on his knees with his legs spread and his hands splayed out prettily in front of him. He thinks he looks very fuckable right now. He hopes Jongin will think so too.

The familiar beeping and opening of the front door reverberates through the walls of the apartment. It's either Jongin is home, or a crazy burglar broke in and Sehun is about to die a very embarrassing death.

“Sehun?” Jongin’s voice calls through the halls. No sight of any psychopathic robbers anywhere. “Are you there?” 

“In the bedroom!” Sehun replies. It’s too late to get changed and back out now.

The sound of footsteps get louder and louder; Sehun takes a deep breath when the bedroom door pushes open.

“Hey, Sehunnie, did you get the—” the rest of Jongin’s sentence is cut off as soon as he lays eyes on Sehun. A sharp gasp leaves his mouth as he takes in the sight of Sehun on his knees, dressed in a maid outfit for him. “Oh wow.”

“Do you like it?” Sehun inquires, but he doesn't even need to ask— not when Jongin is staring at him like he's ready to eat him whole. Because he's a tease, he pushes his ass further out to give Jongin a good view of his ass in the skirt and panties.

“Oh my god, Sehunnie,” Jongin says, entranced by the movement of Sehun’s hips. He doesn't waste any time in stepping out of his shoes and unbuttoning his dress shirt. He does the same with his slacks and underwear, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

“Hello master,” Sehun smiles sweetly, licking his lips at the sight of Jongin’s cock, half-hard and bobbing against the sharp planes of Jongin’s stomach. Sehun can’t decide if he wants said cock in his mouth or his ass more.

Jongin must know what he's thinking, because he doesn't hesitate to pull Sehun into his lap. He places his hands on Sehun's torso, tracing the curves of his waistline through the corset. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s all this for?”

“It’s for you, master,” Sehun answers with a sweet smile. “I cleaned the house and made myself pretty for you.”

“You did all this for me?” Jongin asks, hands trailing down from Sehun’s waist to give his butt a good squeeze. His eyes widen when his fingers come in contact with the lacy material of Sehun’s underwear. “And panties? Oh my god, you’re killing me babe.”

“You can look inside the panties too,” Sehun hums.

Curious, Jongin slips a finger inside the panties, prodding around the area around Sehun's hole. He pushes the tip of his finger in, and his eyes widen in surprise when it comes out wet and slick.

“Did you seriously—”

Sehun grins, gesturing his head towards the bedside table; Jongin follows his gaze, and sees an open bottle of lube, clearly recently used.

"I’m all lubed up and ready to go," Sehun says, looking and feeling proud of himself when he feels Jongin’s cock twitch underneath him. Any and all doubts about Jongin not liking him in the maid outfit are thrown out the window.

"You’re incredible," Jongin praises, squeezing Sehun's butt with both of his hands. "You're so incredibly sexy and I love you.”

"I love you too,” Sehun replies, and he doesn't need to be in a costume or playing a part to tell Jongin that. He would do anything for Jongin. He leans forward to kiss him on the lips. “Can I have you inside me now, master?”

The question awakens a fire within Jongin. He surges forward to kiss Sehun again— longer and harder than the kiss Sehun had just given him. He sucks Sehun's bottom lip into his own mouth, letting out a groan of pleasure when Sehun kisses him back.

Sehun grinds into Jongin’s lap, eager to get any kind of friction he can get. The ruffles and petticoats of the maid outfit get in the way, but Sehun loves the way the lace panties feel against his hard cock, rutting into Jongin’s own erection underneath him. Jongin’s hands haven't quite left Sehun's butt, he's still squeezing his ass cheeks like they're stress balls.

“Hmmm… master,” Sehun moans against Jongin’s lips, eyes rolling to the back of his head in content when he feels Jongin’s fingers slide into the waistband of his panties. As much as he likes wearing them, he likes Jongin's hands on his bare skin more.

“You're such a good boy for me,” Jongin praises, peeling the lacy panties down until they're bunched up below Sehun's thighs. He trails his fingers down to the cleft of Sehun’s ass. Sure enough, Sehun’s hole is loose and dripping wet with lube all just for him. “You're so wet down here.”

Sehun nods, breath hitching when Jongin circles the top of his finger around his puffy rim. “I w-wanted to prepare myself for you.”

“You played with yourself when your master was gone?” Jongin asks. “That's very naughty, Sehunnie. Good boys shouldn't be touching themselves unless their master says so.”

Sehun swallows. Jongin had always been good at dirty talk; it's no wonder that he could incorporate it with the maid and master roleplay they have going on. “But I wasn't touching myself for _me,_ I was doing it for my master.”

"Have you ever considered that your master likes touching you down here too?” Jongin questions, pressing his finger against the entrance of Sehun’s pink little hole.

"Jo— M-Master!” Sehun moans, trying his best not to push back against the finger as Jongin slides it deeper into him. It takes everything in his willpower not to clench around it. "Master, please,” Sehun begs. “Put your dick in me. I promise I'll make you feel good.”

Jongin hums contemplatively. “How badly do you want master’s cock?”

“More than anything,” Sehun replies, and he's close to losing it when Jongin starts swirling his finger inside him, as if he's exploring Sehun's ass for the very first time. “Please master, I'll be a good boy for you. I'll be a good maid and make you feel good.”

“You promise?” Jongin teases. He's definitely enjoying this role a lot.

"I p-promise,” Sehun says, lowering his head to bury it into the pillows. His cock is so hard right now it actually hurts, but he knows better than to touch himself. Jongin would probably put him in his place by spanking him. Huh. That would actually be kind of hot. They should do that next time.

"Promise what?” Jongin prompts.

“I promise I'll be a good boy and a good maid, and I'll make you feel good, master,” Sehun whines. “Please, just fuck me already.”

Smirking, Jongin lifts Sehun up from his lap and manhandles Sehun into position, laying him on his back and lifting his legs up. As cute as the panties are, Jongin fully removes them from Sehun’s legs so that they’re out of the way.

The skirt of the costume is hiked up to Sehun’s stomach now, exposing his bare cock to the air. “Pretty,” Jongin says, reaching out to give Sehun’s shaft a squeeze.

“My hole is prettier,” Sehun reminds, just in case Jongin forgot that he’s more than ready to be fucked right now.

“It sure is,” Jongin chuckles. He leans back and reaches over to retrieve a condom from the nightstand, one of the many they keep in there for occasions such as this one. Sehun can't keep his eyes off of him when he rolls the condom on his dick.

"Ready?" Jongin asks, the head of his cock pressed against Sehun's awaiting entrance.

"Yes, master," Sehun replies, because he’s determined to be a good boy and a good maid. “Please fuck me, master.”

Jongin smirks. "Because you asked so nicely.” He pushes into Sehun with one long thrust, one that makes Sehun let out a gasp as his hole tries to adjust to the intrusion.

"M-master,” Sehun moans, turning his face to the side to press it against a pillow. “A-ah, master. I-It feels so good.”

Jongin pushes himself up onto his knees, clutching one of Sehun's legs up and turning his head to kiss it. He lowers himself back down again, his dick sliding nearly all the way out before he pushes up and in again, building up to a steady rhythm.

“O-Oh,” Sehun gasps, moving his hips to meet each of Jongin’s thrusts. “Hmmm… oh master— _there_.”

"Such a good boy for me, Sehunnie," Jongin grunts, closing in the distance between him and Sehun to lick a stripe across Sehun's collarbone. Sehun’s toes curl in pleasure when he feels Jongin biting and sucking on the skin around his throat. Those would no doubt turn into visible hickeys come tomorrow morning. “Such a good boy for master.”

"H-harder, master,” Sehun gasps, his breathing uneven and breathy as Jongin continues slamming into him. " _Please—_ ah, fuck me harder."

"I didn’t know you were this desperate for me, Sehunnie,” Jongin says, reaching between them to wrap his fingers around Sehun’s cock.

"I miss you," Sehun gasps out, raising his eyes so that he’s looking straight up at Jongin."Make me yours?” he asks sweetly.

“Of course,” Jongin says, and he isn’t using that ‘master’ voice. He’s just Jongin, the person Sehun loves more than anyone in the world.

Jongin leans up to kiss Sehun again, licking into his mouth as he thrusts hard and fast. He strokes Sehun’s dick just as quickly, timing the movements of his hand with the movement of his hips.

_“Jongin,”_ Sehun moans, loud and whiny as he feels like he’s about to burst. Jongin lets out an unintelligible noise when Sehun clenches around him, but he doesn’t stop fucking into Sehun.

"So beautiful,” Jongin breathes out, taking his hand off of Sehun’s cock in favor of gripping his hips. Sehun can’t even complain, not when Jongin starts fucking him harder, faster, and deeper than ever. “So friggin’ pretty, Sehunnie.”

"Oh, oh Jongin, oh fuck," Sehun gasps, unable to focus on anything other than Jongin thrusting into him. He isn’t going to last much longer like this.

Jongin reaches up to run a hand run through Sehun’s long black hair, tangling his fingers in the silky strands before pulling Sehun down into a hot kiss.

Between the cock still thrusting into his ass and the tongue thrusting into his mouth, it doesn’t take long before Sehun finally lets himself go, moaning into the kiss as his orgasm washes over him.

_“Jongin—”_ Sehun moans, high pitched and needy as he spills cum both all over himself, Jongin, and the skirt of the maid outfit.

Jongin is quick to follow him over the edge, thrusting up one last time as deep as he could go before letting his own release catch up to him. He moans Sehun’s name as he spills into the awaiting condom.

Jongin lets out a low grunt, wincing as he eases himself out of Sehun. He chuckles when he sees Sehun's hole clench around the empty air his dick just was.

Sehun watches him through his eyelashes, noting how even after just fucking him, Jongin couldn’t keep his eyes away from his ass. It’s actually quite cute, in an endearingly horny kind of way.

Jongin ties off the condom before tossing it into the trash. He looks over at his husband laying on his side of the bed, panting and still very much dressed in the ruined maid outfit. “That was a nice surprise,” Jongin remarks.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Sehun says, stretching out his muscles that would no doubt feel sore later tonight. “To be honest, I didn’t think you’d be that into the whole master thing.”

“It’s you, of course I’d be into it,” Jongin says. “Speaking of which, don’t you want to get out of that?” he gestures his head at the maid outfit. “That can’t possibly be comfortable.”

“Your fault for not taking it off of me,” Sehun mutters.

“I just really like seeing you in it,” Jongin defends, reaching out to brush the hair that had fallen in front of Sehun’s sweaty forehead. “And I’m really happy that you did this for me.”

Sehun smiles at that. It might just be the post-orgasm glow, but this is the most relaxed Jongin has looked in weeks. If he had known that putting on a maid outfit and calling Jongin master could make his husband fuck him like that, then he would have done it a long time ago. Plus, it had been a great way for Jongin to alleviate himself from some stress.

“You deserve it,” Sehun says as he sits up. He had been in this maid outfit for way too long now, and it’s starting to get uncomfortable.

Jongin’s eyes follow him as he gets off of the bed. “Where are you going?”

“Shower. I need to clean up,” Sehun says, not missing the way Jongin checks him out yet again. “You wanna come with?”

“Are we actually going to get cleaned up, or are we gonna get messy again?” Jongin asks.

Sehun tilts his head to the side, a small grin tugging on his lips. “Depends,” he says coyly. “Are _you_ gonna be a good boy for me?”

“I mean, I'll try, but I don't think I can stay behaved with you in front of me,” Jongin responds, getting on his feet to follow Sehun into their bathroom.

“I can suck you off in the shower,” Sehun offers, because he misses having Jongin's dick in his mouth.

Jongin nods eagerly. “Can I eat you out too?”

The smile on Sehun's face grows wider.

He’s glad he decided to get that maid outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
